


Bull Pup

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post canon, STUD, watson's woes prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: A coda to A Study in Scarlet





	Bull Pup

When the knock came, Martha Hudson waited a moment, before remembering that she no longer had a dog to announce her visitor. Poor Towser! He'd so loved being her guardian. But he'd been past mending, and at least he was out of his pain, she reminded herself as she went to the door.

Dr. Watson was waiting for her in the hall, his arms full of adolescent bulldog. "I thought," he said, all in a rush, holding the puppy out to her. "I thought you might like to have Rupert. He'd rather be in your kitchen than my rooms anyway."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Landlady's Lament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133736) by [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan)




End file.
